


Solo

by CeiphiedKnight



Series: Scary Stories to Tell No One [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Horror, Other, Paranormal, Psychological Thriller, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 13:25:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12036804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeiphiedKnight/pseuds/CeiphiedKnight
Summary: Prompt: Hellhounds





	Solo

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2013 for a contest. Posting for posterity, and because these have never been published anywhere before.

Jimmy just wanted to play guitar.

His garage band had recently fallen apart, and he sighed as he hung another homemade ad, hoping for a drummer, bassist, and singer to join him.

It was after midnight when Jimmy hung his last ad, and turned to realize that he had wandered much farther from home than he'd intended.  The night had turned cold and eerily quiet as Jimmy began making his way back.

When he saw what looked like a large black shadow disappear down an alley between two homes, his fingers twitched near his pocket knife.

The shadows persisted.  They were always just out of his line of sight, in the blind spot that can easily play tricks on the mind.  Jimmy pulled the knife from his pocket, just in case.

When the howling began, Jimmy started to run.

The howling seemed to follow him, coming closer and closer no matter how fast he ran.  He looked all around for a house with lights on, but every home was dark, the inhabitants asleep for the night.

No one was around to see when Jimmy fell and landed on his knife.

Blood gurgling out of the wound was the only sound he could hear.  Crimson pooled under him on the dirty sidewalk, and Jimmy found that he was paralyzed; though he wasn't sure if it was from fear, cold, or the wound.

The hound, just an apparition in the corner of an eye, slunk away.

Its Master thoroughly enjoyed Jimmy's music.


End file.
